


Tastes Like

by SwordofRebecca



Category: Dragon Quest 8
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-31
Updated: 2012-10-31
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:34:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwordofRebecca/pseuds/SwordofRebecca
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angelo samples some of the magical cheeses Munchie uses in combat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tastes Like

Fandom: Dragon Quest 8  
Title: Tastes Like  
Type: Fanfic  
Word Count: 725  
Characters: Hero/Angelo, Munchie  
Rating: G  
Disclaimer: Don't own Dragon Quest VIII  
Summary: Angelo samples some of the magical cheeses Munchie uses in combat.

 

Angelo held the Angel Cheese in his hand, holding it upward, and smiling at the fact that it honestly looked like a yellow angel wing. It smelt sweet to him, and when he finally put a piece in his mouth, he couldn't even begin to describe it until he ate the entire slice.

"Mmmm...delicious," Angelo said while he stretched against the tree. "Honestly, it tastes like heaven. I love it!"

Hyacinth stood above him with a sweet smile. "It's supposed to revive someone if they ever fall unconscious."

"I can see why," Angelo replied. "What does Munchie think of it?"

The mouse in Hyacinth's pocket looked at him and blinked as if asking "You mean you have to ask?"

Hyacinth stroked Munchie's head. "He likes all of the cheese."

Angelo blinked. "Even the C-C-cold cheese?"

"Yes." Hyacinth nodded. "All of them, but if he had to choose, he'd go with the ones that give him the best breath attacks."

"Ah, figures." Angelo held out his hand. "Give me another one, then."

Hyacinth handed him a light pinkish red cheese that looked like a symbolic heart and a light green cheese with the same shape. Angelo figured that they were healing cheese and when he ate a few pieces, he found that he was right. He sensed powers similar to his own coursing through his body. He briefly closed his eyes.

"I like these." Angelo opened his eyes to see Hyacinth's cute stare. "These are lovely. They taste like life. I would never need healing breath, but I love the smoothness of these and they're aged perfectly. I adore that Alchemy Pot."

Angelo found himself with a cheddar-like cheese that looked half way melted. "Is this for a fondue?" He took the slice from Hyacinth and quickly chewed on it. "Hmm..." He noted that it was practically liquid when it slid down his throat. "This is good. Nice and soft, obviously. Tastes like liquid cheese." He felt as if someone removed the protective barriers of his Scholar's Robe. "Let me guess, this casts a form of sap defense, right?"

Hyacinth nodded. "Looks like it. I don't use it very much though."

"Do you eat it often?"

"Yea, just not while exploring."

"I can understand that. So, what else do you have?"

Hyacinth gave him a purple cheese that looked like someone beat it with a club and then molded it into a bunch of lumps. Angelo frowned.

"That looks frightening."

Hyacinth grinned. "You have no idea. Still, try it."

When Angelo ate it, he felt warm, very warm, but not uncomfortably so. "Not bad. It tastes like Insulate and it's useful against cold. Why don't you use this one more often? Especially in colder regions?"

"I don't think about it and we have spells for that." Hyacinth shrugged. "Besides, I have my preferences. You know that."

"Oh, yes." Angelo looked towards a nearby batch of trees where Jessica was making a new set of armor while Yangus fought with King Trode again. "Preferences indeed." When he turned to Hyacinth, he gasped. "OH!"

In Hyacinth's hand was a slice of cheese so red, it looked like blood. Spikes of chili peppers poked out of every single hole, and Angelo could have sworn that smoke came out of it somewhere. This was both Munchie's and Hyacinth's favorite. Everyone knew that.

"You never tried this," Hyacinth said with a sweet smile.

"Erm, no, indeed I haven't," Angelo replied. "There's a reason for that. I, er, Hyacinth." The cheese fell on his gloved hands and he thought they would melt. He sighed. "Okay, okay, but only because I don't like to hurt your feelings." Angelo bit down on the Scorching Cheese and thought he died right there in Tryan Gully. Tears fell down his face and he choked the pieces right out of him. "Erg! GAH!" When Hyacinth handed him a jug of water, Angelo drank every single refreshing drop. "Oh, Goddess! I'm sorry. I'm really not a fan of spicy food."

Hyacinth took the reminder of the cheese and gave half to Munchie and the other to himself. They ate the pieces like it was common cheddar. "I'm sorry." Hyacinth grinned sheepishly.

Angelo wiped his face. "Yes, I'm sure you are."

"So, what do you think it tastes like?"

Angelo narrowed his eyes. "Like hell!"

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo 2012. Kink is food.


End file.
